Reverse Twicollagy
by Werelover1
Summary: Did u ever wonder watever would happen if edward and emmett switshed places if not oh well. But if you did then read this its going to be awsome plz rate. Thanks if i should keep goin plz rate itmatters to me
1. Chapter 1

_**1. High school**_

_**Is he really looking at me I cant believe it he is. I was sitting at the table with Eric and Jessica and across the room there he was omg was he cute. Even though he was huge muscle huge and really pale skin he looks like one of those male models that you see an ESPN magazines with huge muscles but he was so cute. His brown curly hair cut short . I didn't notice the other people he was sitting with until one of them stood up and left this guy had bronze hair in a wild distray but really cute well know that I think about it there all very nice looking.**_

"_**Who is that" I asked Jessica**_

" _**Who oh him that's Emmett Cullen and his brothers and sisters hot isn't he?" hot did not describe him omg he looked like could be at least 19 maybe 20 but he was in high school. God was he hot.**_

" _**He is oh he is" then he turned all the way around and smiled at me I thought I was about to pass out. My heart sped up like helicopter blades. He stood up and walked over to my table. He looked down at me. His eyes where a gold color omg what a hottie. I couldn't help looking over his body. He had a blue shirt on but you could see every single muscle it seemed and he was so pale.**_

"_**Hello I'm Emmett Cullen " he smiled at me " you must be Bella Swan". I Smiled my most alluring smile.**_

" _**Why yes I am"**_

" _**I was just wondering if u want to go out to the beach this weekend"**_

"_**I would love too but wont it be freezing"**_

" _**Don't worry ill keep you warm"**_

" _**Well If u say it like that yes ill be there"**_

" _**See you tomorrow how bout twelve" with that he walked away he has a nice nvm. I smiled to myself secretly ill enjoy this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

2. Dating (not my strong point)

"so what im still a rockstar "I was singing on the top of my lungs to the song in my grey convertible. The one that Seth made for me. My mind slipped to Seth what a hottie I haven't him since he left for college he should be back on the Monday of spring break which was in 2 days I had a date at the beach in 2 hours .I looked down I was in my shorts and my green bikini top. It wasn't cold actually it was hot but the sun wasn't out it was kinda freaky. I was laughing at my self I was about to go on my date with the hottest guy ever and I was thinking about freaky weather what's wrong with me. I pulled up to Leah's house Seth's little sister was probably inside. I got out and walked to the front door had to get my clothes and ran strait into a topless body. (no not a girls you sick people lol) I looked over the body talk about a 8 pack god than I saw the face connected to the body "SETH omg I didn't realize you were home" god did he look hot I was so happy to see him I hugged him. Before I knew it he was kissing me I could feel his tongue in my mouth oh did it feel so damn good to kiss him like this. I pushed him against the house wall and he touched the small of my back. I ran my hands down his chest god what a hottie. He put his hands on my but I gasped. He pulled away as far as he can go.

"Well hello Bella nice to see you to" he lifted me up and hugged me tightly "and nice kiss like the bathing suit" he looked me over "really nice" I started blushing.

"Ya well you know any ways is Leah home" hopefully she was

"no she's with Jacob" I sighed I frustration shit why isn't she here rite when I need her

"ok then I better get going I have a date" with the hottest guy ever yet I just kissed Seth omg Seth what ugh words cant describe how hot that was. I looked up at him he was jealous.

"So I guess one of the little boys in high school got your attention"

Ugh sometimes Seth pissed me the hell off god damn. "Actually this _boy___has bigger muscles then you and is a lot cuter to so shut up about boys in high school cuz you were there last year you ass." with that I went to my car and got in. I cant believe this I was just kissing him and now Im pissed at him he's such an idiot sometimes. I pulled out of his driveway I drove to the beach when I got there Emmett was in his big jeep waiting for me. Went up and knocked on his window. He looked up and smiled. I backed away and he got out when I was backing up I tripped he caught me I have no clew how he just got out of the car. Wow he must have good reflexes or something.

" want to show you something come on"

I followed him we ended up at a cave I looked in omg.


End file.
